I Love You
by MythicalCreaturesLover
Summary: Jelsa one-shots! Yay! :D Please read! If you love Jelsa and their fluffiness, then read it! :D
1. Sleeping Together

**Yeah. I've fallen in love with Jelsa! SO CUTE! X333 Can't handle the cuteness of Jack and Elsa together! XD *Fangirl scream, then running around the house screaming "JELSA 4EVER!"XDD* Okay.. *Taking deep breath* I'm fine. Thanks for asking. *Awkward silence*... Sorry, for the fangirling! o/o *Awkward laugh* Let's just go! Hope you like it! :) Note: English isn't my mother language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen and RoTG, they belong to Disney and Dreamworks. :)**

Queen Elsa sat on her throne, regal and royal, as usual, seeing what her subjects needed. She would offer them a soft smile and give them their orders.

* * *

After the last villager has left, Queen Elsa stood from her throne and walked to the study room, where her father used to do the duties. She sat on the desk and with a sigh, she started doing her duties. She would decline the trades coming from the Southren Isles and Weasltown**(A/N:I didn't see the movie Frozen yet, so excuse me for any mistakes about the movie) **That for sure. The Southren Isles King would always try to send to Arendelle gold or stuff as an apology for what Prince Hans did a year ago, but Elsa would decline them all, as she said that Arendelle doesn't need anything as an apology. She would do trades with nearby kingdoms, such as Corona, where her cousin Rapunzel lived with her parents and husband. She had always made trades with DunBrouch, 'cause years ago, DunBrouch would help Arendelle in almost everything. Arendelle bought food from DunBrouch after the events of 'Frozen', since they couldn't grow food in the harsh weather.

Other than trades, there're marriage proposals, but Elsa would do the same thing: Declining them. She didn't need a King to rule aside with her, in fact, she could handle everything well since she controlled her powers. Besides, she _already _had someone.

Elsa groaned, "I won't be able to finish before midnight," She mumbled.

* * *

Elsa yawned, she has already finished all her duties and it was past midnight! Elsa rubbed her eyes like a child and walked out the room.

She walked in the halls, heading for her bedchamber. She's ordered her servants to not distribute her, she didn't need to do that, but it was a habit.

She entered her room and fell in her bed. _'God, I'm so exhausted!' _she though. She stood again and started singing her song when she built her ice castle quietly. "_Let It Go, Let It Go, can't handle it back anymore.."_ She went to her bathroom and changed her dress into her ice blue, knee-length nightgown. She sat on her dressing table and removed her makeup, still singing quietly. She untied her hair from the tight bun and put the braid on her left shoulder.

As she sat on her bed, she finished her song, "_The cold never bothered me anyway,_"

But instead of sleeping, she stayed still sitting on her bed, in her mind she kept thinking about a certain guardian.

"I wonder why you didn't tell me that you can sing, Elsie," Elsa gasped, blushing slightly. She turned her head to see her beloved guardian on the window sill, his beautiful, striking, snowflake, blue**(I'd write more about his eyes, but I'm afraid I'll end up fangirling XD) **eyes staring lovingly at her.

"Jack! H-How much have you listened?!" Elsa turned completely to face him.

Jack Frost laughed. "Perhaps since the beginning," He smirked.

Elsa glared at him, but Jack laughed even more, "C'mon Elsa. Is that how you greet your lover and guardian after 3 weeks no seeing each other?" He put his arms up for a hug.

Elsa smiled at him softly and walked to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. They stayed like this for minutes before Jack pulled away a little and pressed his lips on Elsa's softly. Jack pulled away a little bit and rested his forehead on hers.

"I missed you, Elsa. Long time no seeing," he whispered.

Elsa giggled, "Jack, you're making it like we haven't seen each other for months. It's been only 3 weeks, but I missed you, too."

Jack chuckled, "Well, I love you. So it felt like months to me." He loosened his grip on Elsa. She giggled and sat on her bed

Jack flew in and stood in front of her, "I guess you had a quite busy day, correct?"

"Correct," Elsa yawned, "You're lucky that you aren't a king-" "Extremely lucky," Jack interrupted her smirking. He leaned on his staff, "After what I saw how it's tiring to be a Queen," He paused, chuckling, "I don't wanna be a king." Elsa laughed at his response, "Seriously, I feel dead!"

Jack though for a moment, then he chuckled, "Perhaps this will make you feel a little alive," He leaned in and planted a kiss on Elsa's lips."Feeling better?" Elsa closed her eyes, and opened them again,"Yeah. I feel better." They laughed.

"But Jack, you came earlier than I expected," Elsa raised an eyebrow. Jack looked away, rubbing his neck. "Well, I didn't finish my duties yet." He mumbled. Elsa frowned.

"It's just I needed to stay with you for one night," He sat next to her,

She smiled at him playfully, "One night, you say?" Jack smiled at her, looking into her eyes. Elsa would always feel lost in his eyes.

She chuckled at him, "If few weeks away are for you few months, then few months away are a _year _for you?" Jack laughed. "They would be freaking horrible without you, love." They both laughed. Elsa'a eyes were twinkling with happiness, but it slowly faded away as she frowned a bit, "You'll go tomorrow again, won't you?" She whispered sadly, like Jack would go disappear forever.

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm, "Unfortunately, I have to. But they're just some few months till I come back to bring winter," He assured her a smile.

Elsa smiled back. She has always loved how Jack would _always _be with her, no matter what. But after he became a guardian, he has his own duties to bring winter.

Jack was going to say something but Elsa had rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Jack looked at her and smiled. He though she was so peaceful when she sleeps. He put his staff against the wall and turned on her bed so she was sleeping on him and her head was resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I guess I'm more comfortable than your _bed_, right?" He chuckled lightly. Elsa blushed slightly, nodding.

"I love you Jack," Elsa whispered. Jack smiled warmly at her. He kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Elsa," With that, he rested his head on her head and slept. He didn't need to sleep, but he _could _sleep. They slept together, cuddling.**  
**

But...

Little did they know that the door of the room was a little open, and there's a head in. Well a _ginger girl, _to be accurate. Her hands were clasping her mouth tightly, as she was trying not to scream. The ginger girl walked out the room and closed the door quietly, trying to not wake the pair. Anna ran as fast as she could to her room. When she got there, she opened the door, but before stepping in, she checked the halls to see if there're anyone walking.

After being sure that there's no one, Anna slammed the door, "OH GOD THEY'RE SO UNBELIEVABLE CUTE TOGETHER! I'M HAPPY FOR YOU ELSA!" She yelled. She took deep breath, and calmed a bit. She was glad that Elsa had someone like Jack, just like Anna had Kristoff. Ever since Elsa and Jack met, Anna was their first shipper. She though they were match made in heaven.

Anna knows that stalking is bad, especially at her sister, but she couldn't help herself, she came to tell Elsa something, but stopped when she heard Jack inside, when she peered her head in, she tried hardly not to fangirl scream when she saw them cuddling together.

She giggled a bit. She plopped in her bed,"Those two are _meant _to be together! I think they should get married!"

She closed her eyes, but before she slept, she added,

"Oh, and their name should be.. Jelsa! Perfect!"

**Me:What do you think, guys? Anna:I think it was amazing! Me:OH GOD ANNA!? Elsa:It's so sweet. Me:OH MY FUCKING GOSH IS THIS YOU, ELSA!? Anna&Elsa:*Nodding* Me:*Rubbing my head* I think I'm gonna faint! Jack Frost: Hey. It was an awesome, sweet one shot of me and Elsa! Me:JACK FROST!?*Faints*. Jack&Elsa&Anna:*Looking at each other not knowing what to do* Me:*Wakes up*Sorry for that! So, do you guys really like it? Everybody:Yeah! Me:Okay great! Now, shoo shoo! So, dear readers, I'm sorry for any Grammer and spelling mistakes. Remember, English isn't my mother language. This might be a little crappy 'cause I was in a hurry, okay? Please review! :D Thanks for reading!**


	2. Snowball

**Oh my gosh thanks guys for the reviews, favourites and follows! :D Unfortunately, I won't make this a fanfiction, but I'm gonna make it one-shots! How many shots do YOU think I should do? Please review? Thanks! :) (English isn't my mother language)**

**Yuffa: Yeah I know. I'm not an expert in English. :/ Really? LOL. I'm gonna make it some one-shots, hope you like it! :D**

**Guest: Thanks! I'm gonna make some one-shots. :) Actually I didn't. I kinda read a little spoiler, XD I'll be sure to review yours!**

**MintyGem: You're gonna see more for sure! ;) I'm glad you like it! :D**

**Guest: Yes, Anna! XDD The opportunity was ahead of me! I though that Anna would be Jelsa number 1 fan! XDD**

**Guest: Oh! Okay! I apologize of doing that! :/( thanks for the suggestion! :D I'm gonna do that! Hope you like this one!**

**Science Fiction Geek: Oh god! THANK YOU! You're from my favourite authors! :D I love your story, too! Opps! I didn't see you made some updates! I'm gonna read them and leave a review or two! :D**

**Note: They're ALL in differ times. So the last one happened after this one, okay?**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned RotG and Frozen, there'd be a Jelsa movie already! XD They belong to their rightful and respectful owners! :)**

"Pleeeease?" Jack whined. He was standing in front of Elsa, trying to get her to loosen up and go play outside. Elsa just ignored him and concentrated in her paperwork,"Jack, I can't. I have to finish the paperwork." But Jack wouldn't give up easily, "Elsie, the paperwork can wait, but the fun can't wait!"Elsa looked at him,"Fun can wait. Work comes first then fun."

Jack sighed, frustrated, he wouldn't give up till the Queen, _His Queen_, would go and play. He leaned in and cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, "Elsa, if anyone deserves having fun, it's you. You've been working for hours, you need a break, it wouldn't harm if you left the paperwork for some time!" Elsa just looked at him, considering his words. _A little fun wouldn't harm, right? _She though.

After a moment of silence, she sighed, "Fine. I will," Jack grinned, he took her hands and made her stand, then he ran out the room, "Catch me if you can!" He shouted. Elsa laughed a little, shaking her head, unbelieving Jack's childish behavior. However, she ran after him,"Jack! Wait!"

She heard his laughing and followed it, finding herself in the courtyard. She looked around her, no sign of Jack. Then she felt something hit her back.

"What the-" She turned around but a snowball hit her chest, cutting her sentence, she wiped the snow off her and saw Jack, leaned against his staff, smirking mischievously, that smirk that always made her heart beat faster. He made another snowball and it hit Elsa right in her face.

"Jackson Overland Frost come back here!" She shouted at him, half pissed of half playfully, wiping the snow off her face.

Jack just laughed and ran away from Elsa and hid behind a bush. He made another snowball in his palm and looked around the courtyard for his target, when he didn't find her, he stood from his hideout and walked around cautiously, staff in his hand and a snowball in his other hand. Suddenly, a _huge _snowball hit him, burying him in the snow. "Hey!" Jack laughed, wiping the snow off of him, he saw Elsa a few meters away from him, laughing. He smiled at her. He'd always loved to hear her beautiful laughter, it made his heart feel warm.

They kept playing and laughing, just enjoying their time. Then Elsa tripped and fell on top of Jack, his arms around her waist and her hands on his shoulders. They just stared at each others' eyes. Eventually, they ended up laughing, a light blush creeping the Queen's cheeks. Their laughing died and they stared at each others' eyes again. The Queen reached a hand on the Guardian's cheek, _Her Guardian_'s cheek and caressed it. Jack also loved feeling her touch.

She then leaned down and pressed her lips against his gently. Jack closed his eyes and kissed her back. "I love you," He said, smiling, when they pulled away.

"I love you, too." She replied, resting her head on his chest. Elsa was happy that Jack convinced her to have a break. Jack kissed her forehead and decided to enjoy the moment. She was mortal and he was immortal, so he wanted to make the best of it.

They just stayed like this. Outside. In the white snow. Thinking they were alone.

But...

They little did know that they were _not _alone. A girl, well, _two _girls were watching them from meters away, not wanting to be seen. A ginger girl and a brunette girl. They both sighed dreamily. There was silence before the ginger girl, Anna, cut it,"Isn't that the cutest thing you have ever seen, Rapunzel?" Rapunzel and her husband, Eugune, came two days ago to visit her cousins _and _secretly, to adore the cuteness of Jack Frost and Elsa together. "Well, I've seen many cute things and people. But _that_," She pointed to the couple in the snow,"Is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She squealed.

Anna giggled,"Eugune, Merida and Hiccup _have_ to see that!" She giggled again. Rapunzel took Anna's arm and lead her inside the castle,"Well, we should let those two lovebirds alone. We don't want to be caught staring at them, do we?" She giggled as they headed towards the study room, to invite Hiccup and Merida to visit Arendelle.

"Yeah! I hope they'll never break apart!" Anna jumped excitedly, happy for her sister.

**Short one-shot. I know. But hey! at least I made one, right? Anyway, what do you think about it?*Elsa,Anna,Jack Frost and Rapunzel appear from nowhere*:It was CUTE! Me:*Jumps backward*:God where did you come from?! Jack: We were here all the time. Elsa&Anna&Rapunzel:*Nod*Me:*O_O* Um.. Okay? Well thank you!:D Now, shoo shoo! Oh! Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel you're awesome! And I'll always believe in you Jack! :D So, back to the main point. Originally, I wanted to make a shot where Elsa and Jack Frost met, but I read it again and didn't approve of it, so I decided to make this! So please review and tell me what do you think and of there're any spell mistakes or Grammer mistakes, I'm sorry and tell me! Have a nice day/evening! :D**


	3. Ice Skating

**Omg Thanks guys! You're so, so kind! Please excuse my mistakes, English isn't my mother language. And if there's any mistakes, tell me about it. Because I want to turn from good to better in English. :) ENJOY! :D**

**K. MiKO 12: Thanks you! :D *Rubs chin*An angsty one shot, huh? Okay! I'm thinking of one right now! You'll see it after like two or three one shots! :D**

**Elsaba: Lol! XDD I'm not gonna do this, but I'm going to make a lot for sure! :D Thank you!**

**Zoe contreras 99: Wow really? ^/^ Thanks!**

**007: I'll for sure! Thank you! :D**

**Summer: Hehe! Lol it's a series of one-shots! But You'll know in this shot and the other! ;)**

**ThinkingWithPortals101: I know. :P Not very good at English. Lol THIS IS MY JOB! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these movies. At all.**

Sun rays shone though the window, hitting the Queen's eyes. The Queen rubbed her eyes, sitting. Unlike her sister's hair, which in the morning looked like a tornado had hit it, Elsa's hair was beautiful and wavy. She pressed her palm to her forehead, trying to remember what happened yesterday. Oh yeah, Princess Merida of DunBroch and Hiccup from Island of Berk, with his dragon Toothless, arrived yesterday, and they're going to stay for a week or two. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Elsa? Are you awake?" It was a familiar voice.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked, standing and opening the door to reveal Olaf grinning, holding a plate with breakfast. He stepped in, holding the plate up.

"Good morning Elsa! I brought you breakfast!" He grinned at her.

"Thanks Olaf," Elsa smiled, taking the plate and bending down to hug Olaf. She stood up and went sitting on her table. Olaf made his way out her room. "You're welcome!" He waved at her before shutting the door.

Elsa just giggled at him. She didn't except Olaf to bring her breakfast, usually it was Anna or one of the servants, but who cares? Olaf was kind to bring her breakfast. She though about what she was going to do today. She had no duties or paperwork waiting for her, and today none of the villagers is coming for issues, problems or orders. She could do anything she wants to do. She had Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Flynn, Olaf, Merida and Hiccup. '_But one certain someone is missing, he's-'_

A knock came on her window. Without even glancing, she smiled, knowing one person would do that. She stood and walked to her window, where outside, waiting, was the Guardians of Fun, Jack Frost. She opened the window and almost immediately, arms were wrapped around her.

Elsa giggled, hugging Jack back,"Good morning Jack," She said when they pulled away a bit. "Good morning, Snowflake." He replied,smirking.

Elsa huffed, getting back to her breakfast,"Jack, I told you not to call me Snowflake!" Actually, she liked that nickname, but she would _never _admit that to Jack. He always called her Snowflake. At first, she didn't like it, but as time passed, she started to like it.

"Then what do I call you? Snow Angel?" He teased her, walking beside her. Elsa was about to protest, but Jack cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. Elsa couldn't help but kiss him back.

"Wanna go ice skating together today?" He asked when the pulled apart. "We haven't skated together for, like, ages!" He chuckled.

Elsa though about it, she couldn't just go away without telling Anna first, she could get terrified and think that something happened to Elsa. And maybe not. With a smile, she nodded at Jack,"Sure. Why not? I just finish my breakfast and we can go."

* * *

_(((((Line Break))))))_**(To lazy to write when they flew off :P)**

Jack flew with Elsa, to where this was the lake they were going to skate on. They were flying over a forest nearby to Arendelle, it wasn't very far.

They landed in a small clearing with a lake in the middle. Elsa admired the sight before her. The snow was purely white, and the lake was frozen ice, reflecting the sunlight, making the snow glows white. Icicles hanged on the branches of the trees covered in frost. Jack rested his staff on the ground and stepped into the lake, frost spreading from his foot to cover the lake slowly. He turned to Elsa, who was watching curiously what he was doing, and reached his hand towards her.

"May I have this dance?" He smirked. She chuckled, putting her hand in his as he lead her into the lake,"Yes, you may."

Jack twirled her once then he placed his hand on her waist and the other was intertwined with her hand as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They skated on the lake, frost spreading faster with every movement until the lake surface was _whole_ covered with frost. But they both were staring at each other. Sometimes they were starting little conversations, and sometimes just looking at each other. Jack leaned in and rested his forehead against hers."I love you," He smiled warmly at her, making her heart melt. She smiled at him, making him want to freeze this moment,"I love you, too," She said

Then they stayed like this, dancing and staring into each others's eyes. They were completely alone.

Well. That was what they _thought_.

Two persons, were on two horses. One was a girl, and the other was a man.*** **The man sighed, looking at the cute couple on the lake.

"Isn't this just so cute and beautiful?" Flynn rider said to the girl, which was surprisingly, wasn't his wife, but the princess of DunBroch.

The two had decided to have walk in the forest that was nearby Arendelle on their horses. While they were passing by, they saw Jack and Elsa dancing on the lake. So they decided to watch them for sometime. Now don't think they are being creepy, it's not called _stalking_, as they liked to call it, it was _watching. _

"Huh. Love," The princess, Merida, said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. But she threw one glance at the couple then she turned fully to them,

"But you know what?" She said in her Scottish accent,"Those two are just so cute to ignore!"

Flynn chuckled,"I know, right?" He watched them for a moment,"We better go now. We don't want to be creepy stalkers, do we?" He chuckled again.

Merida rolled her eyes at him, but she agreed,"Yeah. We better go now." With that, they took off to the castle on their horses, wishing that if there's was a way where Elsa and Jack could be together forever.

***Haha. I know that you guys are already tired from those peeps who are 'watching' Jack and Elsa, right? ;) No worries! Just two more one-shots and those stalkers are gone! :D**

** Fluffness fluffness fluffness fluffness UGHHH! *Takes deep breath* Okay I'm fine. What do you guys thinking about it? I honestly don't approve of the morning scene, but I didn't know exactly how to do it. :/ Please tell me what you think about it! Thanks for reading these one-shots! My Jelsa shots aren't the best. ^/^ Btw, did you see the HTTYD 2 trailer?! It was AWESOME! :DD But I don't like how Hiccup changed, he looks less cute. I'm a girl, and I'm not gonna lie to you, I don't like very much the Older Hiccup, but still, he looks Awesome! :D What do you think of Hiccup now and the new movie!? Now I gotta go, because it's past midnight. Goodnight! :) Please review! **


	4. Sun Set

**Simple Author's note, not really, but anyway! :P: Sorry that the updates are kind of slow or sometimes very slow or slow, but I have a life, and I need to study hard, and I _already _have another two fanfictions! And I don't really know how to continue them, :P I wanna update them.. But my favourite pairing always comes first before my favourite TV show! So anyway let's just go now! ENJOY! :D**

**K. MiKO12: You're welcome! You just have to wait for it. I'll probably post it next after this or after the one after this. :) Hope you like this one! ;)**

**Disclaimer:*Sighs* Unfortunately, I don't own any of the movies. Note: Again English isn't my mother language.**

Elsa groaned as she tossed and turned on her bed. She rolled over her bed and fell on the icy floor on her back. She wasn't sleeping, she was bored, not knowing what to do. She came up here to have a little fun, but instead, she was bored. Today, she looked different. A good different. Well, that's according to _you_. She wore a short sleeved ice blue dress that reached the floor. It had a heart bodice that was sparkly, it hugged her body well, and the skirt was in many layers, and it was looser than the bodice. This time, she wore her hair down in beautiful waves and she wore no makeup. And she was barefoot. She just wanted to look a little different.

Another groan escaped her lips as she stayed on the icy floor, her head empty of ideas. It was just one hour before the sunset and she had nothing to do!

From the corner of her eyes, she saw someone landing on her balcony.

* * *

Jack has decided to pay Elsa a little visit. He landed on the balcony of her bedroom and opened the door and stepped in. There, on the floor, was lying Elsa. She seemed bored to death. He chuckled to himself and approached her.

"Looks like you didn't have the fun that you have planned for," He chuckled, bending down on his knees next to Elsa. She was even more beautiful without makeup and with her hair down.

"Shut up," She rolled her eyes at him, but she was glad that he was here. "I am _here _in my Ice Castle, having nothing to do, while you are travelling around the _world _and bring fun!" She pressed her finger against her forehead. Jack took her hand full, but he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Yeah. But I can't stay away from my true love, can I?" He said, smiling playfully. Elsa smiled, blushing.

Taking her hand back, she said,"I always wait impatiently till you come back," She chuckled.

Jack chuckled softly at her, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers gently. She grabbed his face and pushed him down a little more.

After a moment, she pushed him away gently. "What do you think we should do, Mr. Fun?" She teased as she crossed her arms.

Jack laughed at the nickname, but he stopped as he tapped his chin, thinking what to do. An idea popped in his head. He immediately stood and grabbed Elsa's hand to stand. "Jack, where're we going?" She asked as Jack lead her to the balcony.

"Up the mountain," He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, and his other hand clutching his staff.

Elsa raised an eyebrow but didn't question it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He flew them to up on top of the mountain. When he found a place to sit, he let go of Elsa and they both sat next to each other.

"Wow!" Elsa breathed at the sight in front of her. The sun was setting at the horizon, behind Arendelle. The sky was red, pink, orange and yellow. And the snow around was yellowish white due to the setting sun. The sea was shining yellow. The people in Arendelle were like small dots, entering their houses and some lamps started to light.

Elsa was fascinated by the sight, but Jack had turned his attention to her minutes ago. Elsa's hair was glowing platinum-golden. And her ice blue eyes were shining brightly. She was smiling widely, showing her white teeth that looked whiter than the snow.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jack?" She turned to him, still smiling. Jack smiled at her.

"Yes it is," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead,"But you're more beautiful."

Elsa blushed at his comment, but kept watching the sun until it was gone and the moon replaced it. The stars appeared around it and shined. It was so nice and quiet. Suddenly, Elsa yawned and rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack chuckled quietly,"Someone's tired here, I see?" He said as he put his staff next to him and curled an arm under her legs to force her to sit on his lap, then he wrapped both his arms around her. Elsa shook her head as she rested it on Jack's chest.

"No, not really. It's just I didn't gain much sleep last night." She murmured against his chest.

Jack looked down at her in concern.

Elsa seemed to notice that, because she immediately assured him,"It's okay. They weren't nightmares, I just couldn't sleep well." She said.

Jack opened his mouth but Elsa has already drifted to sleep. He closed his mouth and smiled warmly down at her. He tightened his grip on her a little, wanting to enjoy the moment a little more. Having Elsa in his arms was like so... Natural. It was like he wanted to hold her forever. And he truly wanted to do that.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a golden sand line coming towards him and Elsa.

The golden sand increased until it formed a small, golden man. Jack turned his head fully to face his old friend, the Sandman, or Sandy.

Sandy had a smirk on his face them, he formed a tiara and a snowflake, and a heart in the middle from his sand. Then he formed a question mark above them, like he's asking if Jack and Elsa are together, even though the look on his face told that he already knew.

Jack nodded at him. Sandy looked at Elsa in Jack's arms, causing his smirk to grow wider. Jack blushed, he turned away from Sandy.

"Shut up," He said, gazing into the distance.

Sandy chuckled mentally at him. He waved bye at him then he flew to Arendelle to do his job.

Jack sighed. He looked down at Elsa, she was sleeping peacefully. He carefully picked his staff then stood, still carrying Elsa, and flew to the Ice Castle. He landed on the balcony of her bedroom and walked to her bed, he tucked her in her bed and kissed her forehead.  
"Goodnight, Elsa," He whispered, then turned to walk out the room through the balcony.

Behind him, a small smile appeared on Elsa's lips.

**So? What do you think about this one, huh? Originally, I was thinking to make Sandy saw that Jack was carrying Elsa back to the Ice Castle, but then I though 'Nah, the dear readers are sure starting to get annoyed by that, ;)' So, I decided to just make Sandy appear, but not stalking or something. So what do you think about it? Like it? Hate it? Love it? Having some or many grammer mistakes? TELL ME! So, in the next shot, Hiccup is gonna appear! Okay, now thanks for taking time to read my shots! :D They are for sure not the best! Please review! :D**


	5. AN: Please read

**I am REAAAAAALLLLLLLLY sorry for not updating! Of course you though that this was a shot, but no. I'm very sorry especially to K. MiKO12! Just as I was working on the shot you requested, I had to study harder, because now I don't have time to update 'cause I have to concentrate on my tests. But I PROMISE, once I finish my tests(and have a good rest) I'll immediately update! It's just some days then UPDATES! I promise. But if I didn't update much, that's because I have to take care of my siblings-more of take caring of my little brother-and helping in house chores. Now I have to go. It's 11 PM and I have to go to sleep now. GOODNIGHT!**

**P.S: here are some cookies if you want some and as a promise that I will update once I finish my tests. (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	6. Memories(Requested by K MiKO12)

**YUUUUSSSSSSSSSS! I finished my tests! :D*Does a little happy dance* Bye bye, school subjects! See ya after months!(But I'm going to miss my friend! :() Soooo. Thanks for your patience, my dear readers! Now I hope you enjoy this one! Oh! By the way, here's a tissue box in case you may cry. *Hands a box of tissues* Now ENJOY!**

**Quick note: If anyone of you knows a site to watch Frozen online free, could you please give me the link? I'm DYING to watch Frozen and I haven't found a suitable site to watch it yet! :(**

**Disclaimer: IF only... *Sighs* They belong to their rightful, respectful and awesome owners! Frozen by Disney and RotG by DreamWorks.**

**Zoecontreras99: Awwww thanks! ^/ / /^ You're too kind!**

**AboveElena: He he! Yeah! I imagined that Sandy would be a Jelsa shipper! ^_^**

**Beth: Wow! Really? Thanks! I'm still developing my skills at English. And it seems it's getting better! :) Thanks again! :D**

**TheWildeFiles: You're welcome! I have just finished my tests and I'm gonna update! :D**

**JackxElsa: You're welcome! Lol. Now I can update! :D OH YEAH!**

**Corde Amare: Thank you! I'm glad I finished my studies! :) Thanks God they weren't as hard as I imagined!**

**MusicLover1621: Thank you! I love your fanfics too and I love you! (Not like a lesbian. Like friends)**

**K. MiKO12: Thanks for your patience. :D Life can be hard sometimes. I had enough rest and, hopefully I will get good grades. Now here's the shot you requested! :) Hope you like it!**

**Rachael: Aww thanks! I'm also a Jelsa fan ALL the way! Ew no! I hate Jackunzel! Yeah they're cute together, but I don't ship them. You're right, Jack and Rapunzel are nothing more than friends. XD**

That day, at 29th December, every year, and I mean _every year_, Jack Frost would go visit Arendelle, to bring the season of cold, Winter of course. _But, _for another purpose, too. Of course, perhaps you're asking: Why would the spirit of Winter goes to a place ,that used to be a Kingdom and now a coastal town, other than bringing Winter? Well, it's to visit some, dear _friends. _Friends who are not alive anymore. Plus a _lover. _Who no longer lives, either. Yes, that's what you get from being immortal, to stay with the people you love and eventually, watch them die.

Up in the sky, was Jack Frost flying. His destination was the castle of Arendelle, which no longer was a Kingdom, and the castle was a place for the tourists to visit and to learn about the history of Arendelle.

Jack approached the big gates of the castle. A smile appeared on his lips as the memories started flooding. He entered the castle and flew up the stairs to the rooms. He first approached a room of a certain ginger princess of Arendelle one hundred years ago or so. He opened the door and peered inside.

The room was the same. Nothing had changed, except that there was an electric light. His eyes fell on the bed of the died princess. He remembered how the bubbly princess bounced on her bed, very unprincess like, and just before him, an image from his mind appeared on the bed, bouncing cheerfully. The image was the princess, who was ginger, she had her hair in two plaits on her shoulders and had sapphire blue eyes. The princess was like Jack's second younger sister. Just then, another image appeared, it was of a snowman. The princess took the snowman up her bed, clutched his stick hands, and they both bounced together on the bed, laughing.

Jack smiled, half happy half heartbroken. A few tears slipped down his cheek and he dried them away. Those memories were sweet, yet soar.

He closed the door of the room and went to another one, it was made from oak wood with beautiful golden patterns on the edges and a golden knob. He turned the door knob and opened the door. He stepped in and looked around the room. It was the room of the ginger princess and her husband.

Again, his mind put in an imaginary image, this time though, _two_ images appeared. The first was the princess, she had a book in her hands-Obviously a romance fairy tale-and was sitting on the lab of the other image, who was her husband. The man was blonde with a big nose and chocolate brown eyes, and he was sitting on their bed. It looked like the princess was reading a fairy tale to herself and her husband, they laughed. Oh how much Jack wanted to be with them. Again, a few tears slipped down his cheek and again, he dried them away.

He turned away out the room. He couldn't stay longer, as more memories came back. He turned away to another room, around the corridor. He found himself in front of the door of the room of the princess's older sister, who was the queen at that time. Or his lover. The one he missed the most. He took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped in. Just like the princess's room, the queen's room hadn't changed at all. The furniture in their same place, the window closed and everything clean, seems that the workers had cleaned all the rooms that morning.

An image of a girl appeared in front of him, she was tall, but a few inches shorter than him. She had pale skin, platinum blonde hair in a braid over her shoulder and beautiful ice blue eyes. A smile appeared on her dark pink lips, and she waved at him. Jack, unaware, reached a hand to touch her cheek, but it passed through her, and the image disappeared.

More tears came down, but Jack didn't bother to dry them away. He walked out the room and flew out behind the castle. There, was a small graveyard, it was supposed to bury the dead royals of Arendelle. He landed on the ground and walked over to the first two graves.

One was of the ginger princess, Anna of Arendelle and the other was of her husband, Kristoff the ice harvester. Jack smiled sadly as a memory appeared.

_*Flashback*_

_Anna ran through the snowy field, she was laughing, with a snowball in her hand. Jack ran with her, along with a snowman named Olaf._

_Kristoff was out, harvesting the ice. Anna and Jack had convinced him to take a little break from his work. And he was now, chasing Anna, Jack and Olaf with snowballs ready at aim. _

_Kristoff threw one at Anna, it hit her at the back of her head. She laughed, throwing the snowball at Kristoff. The snowball hit Kristoff right in the face, and they all laughed. _

_Kristoff also laughed, wiping the snow off of his face and throwing one at Anna, then another at Jack and another to Olaf. The force of the snowball was strong enough to throw the snowman's head off his body and hit the tree behind him. _

_"Hey!" Olaf laughed."Where did my body go?" _

_Jack laughed, taking Olaf's head and approached his body that was running in circles, fixing it back on his body._

_"You okay buddy?" He asked after fixing Olaf's body together. _

_"Sorry Olaf! I think I threw the snowball a little to hard," Kristoff said as he approached Jack and Olaf, Anna coming next to him. Olaf walked over to him, smiling widely._

_"Don't worry about that! It was actually fun!" He said, clapping his stick hands._

_Anna giggled at him, "Of course!" She threw her arms around Kristoff's waist,"Kristoff is such a good man!" She said happily._

_Kristoff chuckled softly down at her. He grabbed her by her waist and twirled her around. Kristoff was big, in comparison to Anna's small frame, he could carry her easily with one arm._

_Anna squealed in delight. She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him._

_Jack watched the happy couple kissing and laughing together. He wished he and his true love could be like that, but their relationship was much complicated than Anna's and Kristoff's relationship. He was a guardian, she was a queen. He was a spirit, she was a human. He was immortal, she was mortal._

_*End of flashback*_

Jack brushed off some tears that fell on his cheeks. He missed his friends _so much_. He moved to the next grave, it was of the queen of Arendelle, Elsa. Or the Snow Queen. Now he didn't want to do anything except holding Elsa in his arms, and feeling her again. He remembered the day he promised her a promise he couldn't keep.

_*Flashback*_

_Elsa and Jack laid on the grass of a clearing in the forest, laughing. They have been playing around for long time, and it was nighttime._

_Elsa laid on Jack's right side, their shoulders just centimeters apart. Eventually, the laughing died down and they were both looking at the dark sky with the stars shining like beautiful diamonds, but Jack though that Elsa's eyes were more beautiful than the stars._

_Jack laid his staff on his left side and moved his right hand to clutch Elsa's hand in his and enter twain their hands together._

_Elsa teared her gaze from the sky to look at their hands, then at Jack smiling. Jack smiled in return. They stared at each other's eyes before looking back at the sky. Jack glanced at Elsa to find her lost in deep though. He turned his head fully to look at her. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and to make her look at him.  
__"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly._

_Elsa just stared at him before sighing._

_"It's nothing," She said, turning her gaze away from him._

_Jack wasn't convinced. He shifted his position so he was resting on his side, looking down at her._

_ "You know," He said, "you can tell me anything."_

_Elsa just looked straight at Jack's eyes, not sure if she could tell him now. But she eventually gave up. She sighed again._

_"I was just thinking," She started,"I don't think we can stay together," Jack opened his mouth but Elsa put her finger up, telling him not to talk.  
"I think we can't be together because, well, you're immortal and I'm mortal. One day I'll grow old and die, while you're going to be young and live forever. I don't think we can do-" Jack cut her off by pressing his lips against her. She gave up and kissed him back._

_"We will find a way," He breathed when they pulled apart,"I promise we will. Let's just not think about that, not now at least."_

_Elsa nodded, scooting closer to Jack and resting her head on his chest._

_"I love you Jack," She said, looking up at him._

_Jack smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her,"I love you too, Elsa. I promise we will be together," With that, Elsa fell asleep._

_*End of flashback*_

Now Jack was crying. He couldn't keep his promise. He could have done something in the past, why did he have to wait till her death was close?

"If only..." He whispered to himself. Then, he said three words, those three words that he would always tell Elsa and she would always tell them back to him, no matter what. But now, she wasn't here to say those words back to him.

"_I love you_," With that, he made a beautiful rose from ice and put it on Elsa's grave. He then flew away, doing his duties, and trying to forget his sadness.

**Soooo... What do you guys think of it? Especially K. MiKO12, I'm really sorry if it wasn't that good, but at least I tried! I really hope you all like it! Personally, I don't find it that bad, I think it was actually good, but what do _YOU _think, my dear readers? And oh God I just realized that this series of one-shots have 38 favorites, 31 followers and 31 reviews! :D THANKS EVERYBODY! You guys are supporting me! See ya all later! ****:DDD  
Note: I hope you don't mind that I put Anna and Kristoff in the shot, I just felt that it would be better if I added Anna and Kristoff to this Jelsa shot. :) **


End file.
